The little vampire, through my eyes
by proud to be imperfect
Summary: When Danni's dream becomes real and apart of her life, what does she do? GegoryxOC...eventualy. Promise, it's alot better then its summary makes it sound.
1. The Dreams

**Hiya, first off just so y'all know I was a vampire fan WAY before they started to sparkle in the sun instead of getting burned to ashes, so don't be expecting anything like that.**

**Alright, second this story is really detailed and has a lot of repeating words, I know I'm really bad when it comes to the whole detail typa thing, I kinda don't know when I put too much detail in. Okay, so with this story I'm gonna fallow the movie as much as possible with a few added in parts by yours truly and I'm tweaking Gregory's character a bit because admit it, he's really short when he's in vampire form(not when he's in human form though, weird) and he sounds like a twelve year old when he and his father are talking after he bit the dude. Yes, this will be a GregoryxOC…eventually. In the end it's gonna continue where the movie left off. So this is gonna be about Tony's big sister Danni(who FYI is based off me)and it's her POV.**

**Disclaimer:own nothing of this story, except my character Danni.**

**So with all my ranting enjoy!**

_The moon was full and bright in the clear dark sky. It had what looked to be a burning comet flying towards it. The image looked as still as a picture not a single star twinkled and the comet hardly looked as if it was getting any closer. All of the sudden a gadget flew in front of my face it looked like a miniature Jupiter trapped inside a giant circle. All the sudden clap of long lasting thunder and lighting came out of nowhere from the cloudless sky and inside the gadget was a blood red stone. It slowly started to spin but got faster and faster with every turn. As I backed away from the spinning stone more view came into my line of sight. The first thing I was able to see was the back of a man with slicked back hair with a high collar that went past his ears, he was holding onto the gadget. Next was woman with big fluffy hair that parted down the middle making her hair into a heart shape and wearing what looked like a miniature crown sitting right between the parted fluff. _

_Before I could back up any more, the high collared man started speaking random words that sounded a lot like gibberish then anything to me. All of the sudden I was looking at the face of the man holding the gadget. He definitely had gel filled hair that was sleeked back making his forehead look bigger than it really was, he had huge ears and a big nose that cast a shadow all the way to his top lip, and his eyebrows were low and think. Altogether it definitely helped him with hiding the plea in his eyes. Next was looking at a face of a boy no more than 10 years old, he was mirroring the same look in his eyes as the other man. He had crazy brown hair that suck out in curls from every angle of his head, his mouth was twisted into an excited 'O', his nostrils were wide with anticipation, and his thin eyebrows raised slightly. While I was looking at him the man holding the gadget was still speaking gibberish._

_Next I was looking above down to a group of people standing on the edge of a cliff that fell off into the sea. I would have wondered who the group was but then I glanced at the moon, which I was practically eye level with, an realized it was the same as before. The group was obviously the same as before, I could make out the woman that had the fluffy hair standing toward the front of the group just a step away from the edge. All of the sudden lighting flashed again and I was looking at the woman's face with fluffy hair. She was wearing something big on her head capturing her fluffy hair out of her face; she had what looked like a big collar typa of thing like a dog with a spiky collar. Next I was looking at a young girl with blond hair, she was wearing a head band around the middle of her forehead and all the way around connecting at the back, her mouth was a gapped and eyes squinted._

_Once again I was looking from behind and above the group again but his time something big and orange exploded over the moon turning in red. In a blink of an eye a orange beam shot from the sky and connected with the gadget in the man's hand. All of the sudden I was in front of the group looking down on them. The orange beam was connected to the gadget, everyone in the group seemed to blow out a long held breath all at once. Relief filled everyone's eyes and a few smiled. Another bolt of lightning struck and I was facing two boys. One of the boys I had already seen but the second one was new to me. He had long black hair that was tied somewhere behind his looked 15 or 16, 17 at the most. His eyes where sick looking like he had not slept in years, he had slightly puffy cheeks mainly because he was looking up and his mouth was opened. He swayed in placing closing his eyes a moment before opening them with a trace of satisfaction on his tense face._

_Then there came a horrible voice screaming something that sounded like 'VAMPIREA!' and the orange beam retreated back to the moon while everyone in the group turned around to see what made the noise. Next thing I see is fire coming closer. It looked like the rider from ghost rider had traveled back to the past. Next thing I look at is the little boy hissing and flapping his cape around wildly. I look back at the flames and see it's a fast moving cart coming towards the group. I was now looking back at the man with the huge collar he pulls his arms up and his cape flies around wildly. The two boys run behind the wild cloth for some protection. Next it's just the man with the collar standing arms spread out standing up to a craze look man with wild shoulder length hair and a skull around his neck. Collar man walked forward while the craze man turned around to his cart and pulled out a word typa thing, but I was wood. The craze man hit a switch on the handle and a small piece of wood sprung up across the upper part and a long piece of wood sprung up at the middle making the wood sword thing a double cross. The collar man hissed and flung his cape around his head slowly backing away. The craze man brought it closer to collar man swinging it at his face, collar man grabbed the handle where the man was holding onto it. they fought for it for a few seconds before the craze man grabbed the collar man's wrist and noticed the gadget attached to it. Collar man Hissed more wildly trying to get the craze man to let go of his wrist. In their fight the blood red stone managed to fly out of the gadgets grasp._

_Next I was looking at a blond haired man with dark eyebrows and soul patch. His mouth was opened in a scream and his eyes filled with horror as he watched as the stone fly across the sky. Then I was looking down at my little brother, Tony. He was sitting up on his bed which was floating on…water. He was watching something in the sky that seemed to be over my right shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder and say the blond man go running. The red stone fell out of nowhere and landed in the water making an overexacturated slash. Tony was now looking over his head board, his mouth was wide open making him have the 'OH SNAP!' kinda look on his face. I heard screaming and apparently so did Tony we looked up at the same time and saw a body come flying over the cliff, the body came hurtling straight at Tony. He didn't react untilthe body was closer. _

"_RUN TONY!" I yelled but knew he couldn't hear me. When the body came closer it was the blond that went running earlier, he reached out his hand as he got to close for comfort. Tony quickly dived under his sheets and pulled the blankets over his head._

I woke up throwing myself into a sitting position gasping for breath. My hand instantly went to my necklace that hung just barley below my collar bone. The small sapphire heart was smooth and cold against my fingers. After a moment or so I heard a yelp come from the far wall of my room. That wall was connected to Tony's and every time he woke up from a nightmare I could hear it. I glanced at the clock it was 2:47am and with how long it normally took to calm Tony down I would be up til 5am. A bolt of lightning flashed and a thunder clap quickly followed. Now I could really hear yelping and a lot of movement from the other side of the wall.

All the sudden my door flew open followed by heavy breathing. I glanced over in time to see Tony's tall spiked hair falling out of my view then I heard a loud 'Thud' as Tony hit the hardwood floor. Before I could ask him if he was okay I heard our moms voice call from across the hall "Hon?" she yelled. She most likely still had her sleep mask on so she couldn't see what just went 'thud' in the dark.

"It's alright mom," I yelled back to her, "just Tony."

I rolled over and turned on the lamp that sat on my bedside table and looked over to where Tony had fallen. He had tripped over my yellow duffle bag and my clothes spilled out of it and onto the floor. He was still face down on the floor most likely trying to sort out what had just happened. He slowly pushed himself up with a groan of pain, his huge t-shirt - that used to be dad's but now was Tony's sleep shirt- hanging loosely around his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his glasses so he was squinting slightly and his blond hair wasn't in its neat spikes but it was in a crazy bed head clump on the top of his head. He looked at me and swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet. "You have another nightmare?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a half nod "The vampires were back."

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed and slumped back on the head board of my canopy bed. Honestly we have only been living here a week and a half and ever since the first night me and Tony had shared the same exact dream every night. I looked at him he was standing close to the end of the bed not sure if he could climb in with me. I patted the space next to me on the king sized bed. Tony took no time to crawl up the bed and slide under the covers that I held open for him. I rolled over to turn my lamp off and when rolled back over Tony was laying on his left side facing my windows and balcony doors. I gently pulled his head up and put my arm under his raised head, when I put his head back down he snuggled his back closer to me and placed his head in my elbow joint. I used my other arm to pull the covers up and over us and put my arm protectively over his chest and shoulders. Even though this had only been happening the past week and a half this was a second nature routine for us.

After a moment of silence Tony finally spoke up "Danni, Do you like this place?"

I listened to the sound of the wind outside, it sounded as if three different owls were hooting all at different times. "It's a big change for us." I said knowingly "New house…new country…new people. Its all one big messed up change." I said shrugging as if none of this bothered me, when truly on the inside I was crying to go back to San Diego.

A disturbing gust of wind blew out side making my blood curl and my heart rate speed up . "Hear that?" tony asked me matter –of-factually.

"It's the wind." I said it more for myself trying to calm my nerves down.

"Or the undead." Tony said darkly. My pulse picked up pace when I heard the screech of a bat and lighting flash behind my see threw curtains. It didn't help any when Tony suddenly took in a sharp breath of panic and pressed himself closer to me. "Danni?" he said my name then when I didn't respond he said it a moment later "Danni?"

I took in a small breath to calm my nerves and steady my voice "Tony," I said firmly but with a hint of humor I know he would catch. "If I don't get some sleep, then I'll be one of the undead." I heard him take in a small quick breath and then let it out. I gave him a quick hug the whispered "Night, Tiny."

**Alrighty then, chapter one everyone! Next up chapter two and its going to start off with them waking up and going to school and all that good stuff. If you liked this story and want me to keep writing all that has to happen is I get one review(I know I'm so harsh) just to know that someone's reading it. So if you love, like, want more, or even have suggestions then click those little words at the bottom that are under lined and in blue, that are just screaming at you to click and write and we all know they are.**

**~Proud to be imperfect**


	2. School

**Alrighty, here's chapter two. It's about Tony's and Danni's school. For anyone wondering when Gregory is going to show up, well considering how this is going I figure he'll show up around the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still owns nothing but seven annoying older brothers.**

**Enjoy! **

**6:30am**

The first thing that registered was that there was something poking my left cheek; no make that somethings. I opened my eyes to see nothing but blond spikes stick at every angle. I craned my neck as far as it would go to get a glimpse at my alarm clock that sat on my nightstand the time was 6:29am is what it read. I silently groaned in one minute that clock was going to go off and me and tony would have to wake up for school. _School_, the word made me sick.

I sighed as I heard the lyrics to I will not bow by breaking Benjamin slowly got louder and louder. I rolled over with my arm still trapped under Tony's head and smacked the off button of the alarm clock cutting the song off mid-lyric. I rolled back over and shook Tony's shoulder wildly. When he started groaning in protest I rolled him onto his stomach and pressed him into the mattress by his shoulders. He squealed an thrashed around wildly managing o catch my side with one of his legs.

"Are you up?" I said mockingly.

"Yes! Now let me up!" he yelled.

I smirked and let him up. He wasted no time in bolting up into a sitting position. "Wow," I said poking him in the stomach. "You are awake?"

He stuck his tongue out at me but had a huge smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something back but before he could there was a knock on my door "Is everyone awake?" my mom's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes," I said "Come in mom."

When she walked in the first thing she did was open up the curtains that covered the windows. "It's a beautiful day today." She said almost too enthusiastic, I just rolled my eyes making Tony laugh. Our mom glanced at Tony then came and sat by us "Did you have a nightmare last night?" she asked running her fingers threw his messed up hair. He nodded his head so hard it looked like it was going to fall off his shoulders. "Well," she said putting a hand on his shoulder "why don't you go and get dressed then." When he walked out of my room my mom turned to me "Thank you, for looking out for your brother. I know it's hard on your sleep but you still don't send him away to our room. Thank you, sweety." She was rubbing my bare arm while talking.

"Mom," I said in a very serious tone with a hint of 'NO DUH' written in it. "You know me. I would do anything to make sure Tonys safe and happy."

She smiled at me and got up off my bed just before she reached the door she glanced back over her shoulder and said "Get dress quickly, I'm making your favorite breakfast." Right after she closed the door behind her I jumped up out of my bed and flew into my bathroom.

**Awhile later**

After breakfast I ran upstairs to get my jacket and messenger bag for school. Before running out of my room I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with holes at the bottom for my thumbs to go through. Over that was a red shirt that had a quote from my favorite show in big blue letters that said 'Together we are at the dawn of a new civilization...' and on the back it said 'No pressure.' Along with faded boot cut jeans that reached the floor, with a huge belt buckle that had a horse with a mane that looked as if it was fire. The jeans made my black high top converse really pop and to hold the outfit all together I was wearing a neon green spaghetti strap undershirt with a red push up bra that was supposes to make me look like I _had_ a small chest at all. _What am I'm talking about,_ I thought to myself,_ 3__rd__ graders have a bigger chest then mine._

I put my hand on my hip and turned to the side and sighed. The people at school were right; if I turned to the side I could basically become invisible. Yes I'll admit I'm unnaturally skinny but luckily the small muscle that I had made up for it. The only reason I am extremely skinny is because as a baby I was extremely sick until the age of three.

I turned forward and leaned in a little so I could see my face, I had a really light tan that just barely gave the appearance that I wasn't paper white. It was clear of everything but the freckles that were everywhere on the top half of my face. My multi-colored eyes were well exposed because my pupils threatened to be a tiny black dot in the middle, the red that was normally not seen faded into the light brown that quickly turned to gold then retreating into the blue green of the outside rim. The small amount of make-up was mascara and an eye shadow that didn't even look like it was there with a smallest thinnest layer of eyeliner just to make my eyes really pop.

Next I examined my hair, it was in a braid-with my bangs tucked in them- that started as two in line with my temples and merged as one at were my neck and head met. Unlike my mom's and Tony's it's a dark brown, like my dad's before he got the gray hair that he proudly wears now, and went down to my knees. My mom asked me to cut it shorter before we moved here so to answer her I refused to come out of my bathroom and went on a hunger strike until she stopped asking.

I sighed when I notice my little alarm clocks reflection in the bottom corner of the mirror. I turned around and the clock read in big blue numbers 7:23. _Oh god,_ I thought to myself while tugging on my jacket that had a soccer ball and goalie gloves on the back and on the front when it was zipped up it said in bright orange and blue 'only me',_ mom's gonna be freaking out that we're gonna be late._ I pulled my iPod out of my alarm clock/stereo plugged my head phones into it before wrapping it up and throwing it into my messenger bag before sprinting out of my room and down the stairs.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw Tony standing by the door looking at the open closet which mom was standing in front of shrugging on a blue wool sweater. Tony was wearing a red stripped shirt with a dark blue jacket and blue white plaid shorts and his bulging red backpack sitting on the floor by his left foot. When Tony saw me walking up he turned his head sideways then a moment later pointed at my shirt and said "I don't get it?"

I glanced down at my shirt and smirked a bit "Of course you wouldn't get it."

At the sound of my voice mom pulled out of the hall closet and looked me up and down. "Ready?" she asked with a tone of urgency. I shrugged and walked forward she took that as a sign I was good to go so she walked out the door leaving us to fallow. I picked Tony's backpack up and handed it to him, he nodded and rushed after mom. Before we were even out the door she called over her shoulder "Common, common kids were gonna be late." She turned around to glance if we were still fallowing and then asked "Have you got everything?" that was mainly a question for Tony, she knew that everything I needed was in my messenger back in nice neat folder unlike tony where you were lucky if you could even find a paper in his backpack so filled with junk.

We hopped in the car Tony claiming the front seat and me sliding to the middle of the back seat of the little car. When we were settled in mom started playing some weird song with a weird beat to it. So I put in one head phone and started playing my immortal by Evanescence. We rode in silence for about ten minutes or so before we passed by a huge castle typa thing with a bunch of people moving around carring stuff and one of those big shovel things**(I know what their called but I can't think of its name at the moment, give me a break it's 2am)** mom broke the silence by leaning over Tony and saying "Hey, wave hi to dad and lord McAshton." Me and Tony just looked out the window as dad was holding a huge piece of curled paper in his hands wearing a bright yellow hat standing next to guy-that I assumed was lord McAshton-sitting on a beautiful dark chocolate brown horse. I glanced at the horse and lord McAston _does nobody wear jeans with a normal saddle to ride her?_ Dad glanced up and started waving to our car as it passed while lord McAshton brought his hand up to his funky hat and slightly titling it. me and Tony just starred at them.

After that another five minutes of silence passed before mom looked over at Tony that was looking out his window at the passing land, then glanced up in the mirror to look at me, I acted like I was staring out the windshield. She gave a loud sigh then brushed a part of her jaw length blond hair behind her ear. She starred out the windshield for a moment then turned to Tony again and started talking "Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?"

Tony turned towards her, his glasses were falling off his noise but he just looked over them and said I a very serious voice "If you don't have vampires." He then turned forward and looked at the windshield.

I wanted to laugh at mom's disturbed face and how she tried covering it up with a fake smile "And you know we really don't, right?" she said then adding as an afterthought "But a dream isn't real-"

She was cut off by an angry Tony "I know what a dream is mom!"

"Okay, I'm just asking." She said it in such a teenagerish typa way that I just had to snort. I glanced back to the windshield and noticed that about fifty-yards in front of us was a red tractor and it looked like it was heading this way not heading the other way. Mom didn't seem to notice and just kept talking to not even bothering to glance at the road in front of her "But you know there is no such thing as vampires, ri-"

Mom was cut off by me and Tony's screaming "MOM, YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

Mom looked back to the road screamed a very high pitched "OH!" then quickly swerved narrowly missing the tractor and the dude. I glanced out my window then out the back window to see the guy was swing his arm around wildly scream nasty things at us. I gave him a dirty look then turned back around to Tony doing the same thing as me. "What did he say?" mom asked in a breathy voice.

I snorted "If I repeated it you'd cut my tongue out." I said matter-of-factly. Tony was still looking back so I sat forward, put my hand over his face and gently pushed him forward.

He sat back facing forward then said "Everybody talks weird here."

"Amen to that." I said laughing and pulling my braid over my shoulder.

Mom gave him a sympathetic smile and glanced at me in the mirror and he smile faltered slightly "Don't worry kids, things are gonna get better, you're gonna meet dome new friends here soon." Tony gave her his signature look over his glasses.

We rode in silence until we got to the town and Me and Tony's schools came into view. Our schools were right next to each other so mom just had to drop us off at the front. I had to laugh at how proud Tony looked as he came out of the front seat of the car and how a few kids his age actually starred at him in envy. I grabbed my messenger bag and slide out of the back of the car "Bye, mom." I said as I closed the door.

Since there was only two types of schools here, high school and elementary, the elementary went from kindergarten to seventh grade, and the high school went from eighth grade to twelfth grade. Me and Tony walked up the side walk in silence until we got to the part that split into two separate ones, one to the high school and the other to the elementary. He hugged my side then gave a loud gulp and stopped walking. I fallowed to where he was looking, at the entrance to his school two boys where standing by the little waist tall fence. I've come to know the two as the McAshton twins a.k.a the two people that single handedly make Tony's life here a living hell. That completely ticked me off and it ticked me off even more that if I laid a hand on them they would tell their grandpa and I would be in trouble with both the school and dad.

I threw them a nasty look then glanced down at my whimper little brother that was glued to my side. He hardly came to my waist and that was only because his hair added three extra inches. "Do you want me to walk you too your class?" I asked starting to take the sidewalk to his school.

"No!" he said jumping in front of me and putting his hands palm first into my stomach as in to stop me from moving forward. "I mean. You go to your class, and I'll meet you here after school."

I glanced at the two boys who started walking our way, I bit my lip and glanced down at tony he was pale but nodding his head frantically. _He knows what I would do to those little-assholes if they laid a finger on Tony if I was still around._ I was lost in thought and wasn't expecting the hard shove that Tony gave my stomach which made me stumble backward and almost land on my ass. I looked at the twins which had a small crowd fallowing closely behind them. I hesitated and when Tony went to go push me again I stepped back and put my hands up in defense "Fine." I said through my teeth. "I'm going."

I walked away and when I reached the trees that hid the high school I turned back to see one of the twins dumping the contents of Tony's backpack on the ground. The little group that had formed was chanting "fight, fight, fight, fight." The stupid cowbell rang for his school and everyone standing in the little group walked towards the school entrance.

Once the group had dispersed I could see Tony laying on the ground looking stupidly at his fallen backpack, I turned to go help him but a hand wrapped around my left bicep. I turned to punch the person grabbing my arm but stopped when I saw who it was; it was Lord McAshton eldest grandson, Lucan, that had a hold of me. "Ah, aren't they so cute when they are beating some freak senseless." He said with a tone of pride. If I wasn't half his size and he wasn't all muscle and if we weren't alone I'd punch him hard in the jaw, but knew that he wouldn't care if I was a girl and punch me or something much worst.

"Well," I said swatting his hand off of my bicep and putting space between us by taking a couple steps back. "The person they are beating on happens to be my little brother, and you know that."

I tried side stepping him, but he grabbed my hip and pushed me against the closets tree. He trapped me in by putting his hand flat on the tree's bark by my neck and the other one by my hip. He leaned in and I put my hand on his chest forcing him to stop where he was. "Trying to leave so soon?" he asked putting all his weight behind him so my hand had a hard time staying steady and strong.

"Much rather be at school then be in the presents of you." I spit at him.

He gave an evil smile and leaned in "You know any girl here would kill to be in your position."

"Oh so I guess Scottish girls like assholes then." I said matter-of-factually. "Well hate to break it to you be I'm and American and I _HATE _asshole players like you."

I squirmed a little and he apparently didn't like it because he leaned in closer to my mouth. That's when I lost it, I may be short-alright 5'1''- but from the years of soccer, track, and carrying a saddle have made me strong. I pulled up my knee and shoved it into his sensitive area. While he was busy with dealing with the pain I stomped on his toe and while he was hopping around I gave his shin a nice hard kick that made him fall over. While he was on the ground I made sure his stomach didn't feel left out in the party of pain that he was having.

I casually walked away opening my messenger bag to check and see if everything was still inside of it, and ignoring the groans of pain behind me as I walked out of the nature made canopy and towards the school's doors. The lame cowbell rang as soon as I stepped up the stairs.

The rest of school was uneventful except when my astronomy teacher started talking about on Saturday night we would be able to see some comment pass close by the moon. I gulped when I realized how the pictures that in the books and his on the chalk board looked a lot like the image that always first pops up in my dreams. I bit my tongue to hold back the comment about vampires that was threatening to come out.

**Alright, so I have a little contest. If you can tell me what show was quoted on her shirt you will be featured in chapter four; that means that you're name will be on the tombstone. So review and same rule goes for this chapter just on review is all I need to update again.**

**~Proud To Be Imperfect**


	3. Rudolph

**Chapter three! This chapter didn't take me very long but it is LONG! This one's about when they meet Rudolph it was a lot of fun to write it so I hope it's really fun for you to read it. The chapter is when Gregory and Anna shows up, yeah, you probably on care about Gregory. Anyways in this chapter I'm ashamed of how I made the babysitter because I have Scottish blood in me so I'm like shaming myself.**

**Disclaimer:Still own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

It was about 8:00 when the sun started setting and the light in Tony's room was a soft yellow-orange color. I was hanging out in Tony's room because my homework was done and I had nothing better to do, so I was sitting on the floor of his room leaning against his toy chest that sat at the end of his bed sketching the fireplace that was straight across from me into my sketch book. Tony at the moment was coloring a red vampire with a square head, sharp bloody teeth, and squinty eyes; it was only one in his very many collections of vampire drawings. He also had one of the gadget-but Tony was determined to call it an amulet so I just went along with it-that was colored yellow with a big red dot in the middle for the stone and a bunch of other colors for the spinning rings.

We had been sitting there for about three hours with no interruption and hardly any talking. He had told me about today from the start of school to the end, he was sent out into the hall for trying to be a 'wise guy' while he was actually telling them about his dream. It took every ounce of strength in me to not yell at him saying _'That was a stupid thing to say, no wonder they call you a freak!' _So instead I just suggested that we color. After that was when we went into complete silence the only thing you could hear was the occasional voice of mom or the heavy footsteps of dad.

The door slowly squeaked open reviling dad with a golf ball and an extremely small golf club. He looked at me and put his finger to his lips as he went down to hit the ball. Tony hadn't seemed to notice the door opening or didn't even turn around when the golf ball rolled across the hard wood floor. The ball just barely missed my tucked in legs and continued on to hit Tony's out stretched foot. He looked do to see what hit him then looked up in excitement to dad standing in the doorway. Dad walked forward holding the golf club up in front of him and he was holding something behind his back "Look what I got yah." He walked closer and then I could see what was behind his back it was a whole set of golf clubs sitting in a blue container. I choked back a cry noticing he only said that to Tony and only had one golf club container.

"A golf club!" Tony said excitedly taking it from dad.

"Yeah," dad pulled the blue container behind his back almost hitting me in the process. I bit my cheeks to force back the yell that was starting in my throat. "A junior set of golf clubs." He put the container down in front of Tony, he looked at it with a disappointed look on his face. Dad didn't notice and just continued talking "You know the game was invented in Scotland."

Tony looked up and said in a really sad voice "But there's no one to play with."

"Well that's the beauty of golf," dad said happily "you don't need anyone to play with."

"But I want somebody to play with!" Tony said quickly.

"Well then I'll teach yah, and then you and Danni can play together." That did it. First he got Tony golf clubs and not me and now he wants me to actually _play_ golf with Tony.

"I think NOT!" I said angrily. "First off you know me and my soccer team used to make fun of golf now you're asking me to actually _play_ golf when I don't know squat about the dang sport!" I put as much venom and anger I could find in my very core to put into the sentence.

They basically ignored me and kept talking "You never have time." Tony said in that same small sad voice.

Dad sighed "Ah, look Tony I'm trying here."

_Honestly! What am I invisible!_

I heard clicking coming closer so I looked up at the door to see mom walk in with a long sparkly black dress carrying a black dress coat in her left hand "There you are." She said walking into the room. She held the coat open and dad held his arms behind him and she quickly pulled his coat up his arms while saying "The Babysitters down stairs." I was honestly hurt by her words, because they didn't think I could watch Tony. In San Diego it was 'don't set the house on fire' now it's 'be good for the babysitter'.

"Oh, good." Dad said pulling his coat up and buttoning it up at the bottom. He turned around and let mom straighten his tie.

"When are you going to be back?" Tony asked.

"Not too late hon." Mom said.

"It's business." Dad said straightening his coat so it sat comfortably on his shoulders. "Lord McAshton invited us" Mom was pretending to fix her earring but I could tell that she was examining Tony's drawings "all the investors are gonna be there." Dad said trying to tell/convince Tony that they had to go.

"Hey," Mom said now making it obvious that she was looking at the drawing scattered on Tony's colorful desk. "Look at those, those are great! I didn't Know you could draw so great."

_Really mom, really? _I thought to myself throwing her a dirty look, _all you have to do is look at my sketch book and then we'll see who's getting all the praise. Wait no, you would still say 'Little angle Tony draws much better then little demon accident Danni.' While the whole time you're just smiling trying making it not seem like an insult._

Dad picked up one of Tony's drawing and gave it a once over before his brow twisted into a frown and he let out a sigh that in it said 'really, Dottie, you're praising him for this?' instead he thought better of it. "Right." he said sarcastically, "Great." He turned away and started walking out of the room and only stop to kick my foot and said "Night, squirt." _OH MY GOD,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. _Somebody actually knows I exist?_

Mom bent down and hugged Tony's shoulders while saying "Good night, hon, I want you in bed by nine," She hugged his shoulders tighter "And don't give yourself any nightmares." She said in a dark voice pulling him closer and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you." She stood up and came over to me and squatted down in front of me. "And you, Danni, first off give me a smile." I kept my face straight and raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed and poked me in the stomach forcing a unwanted giggle to come out. She smiled at the fact that I gave in and continued talking "second off, I want you in bed by ten."

"Okay" I said flatly.

"Smile," She poked me again, and I smiled the fakest smile there ever could be, she took it as a real smile though. She patted my knees and stood up "Love you two. Be good." With that she quickly walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

**A while later**

It was officially 8:15 when the sun disappeared from the sky and it started to get really dark, but it was now 8:50. I had finished sketching the fire place about five minutes ago now I was watching my weird little brother as he dug through his toy chest and pulled out a black cape, that he had worn a few Halloweens ago dressed as Zorro, and tie it around his neck then race over to his desk and pull a blank piece of paper and draw something on it. I couldn't see what he drew but when he cut one out I notice it was a curvy triangle and when he put it in his mouth I figured out that he was pretending to be a vampire.

Just after he put in the second vampire tooth the door opened and flying in after it was the babysitter. She was talking even before she entered the room "Okay, Ty-"wait did she just call Tony, Ty-"it's time to…oh" she looked up at the lights and noticed that the lights were off. She turned around to turn on the lights; Tony had turned to face her so when she turned back around he hissed at her with his fangs visible from under his lips. She actually screamed before she realized that it was just Tony having a little fun so she played along with it. I started coughing to stop the laughter that was determined to get out; she threw me a nasty look before turning back to Tony cupping the sides of her face "OOOH, TUNY!" she screamed "What a f-f-f-f-f-f-f-r-r-r-right yo gave me!" she said in her weird Scottish accent. She walked over by to Tony's bed "I didn't see yo siton there." Tony hissed again "Yo nurly stuppod my heart, and it dun't need enough stuppon as it is, that's the truth uf it and yo wouldn't wunt to do that to Mrs. Ludna would yo?" Tony looked at me screwed his face up and did his weird shiver shrug thing that he does when he confused. I smiled at him, pointed my finger over my shoulder to the spot I thought our babysitter was standing and rolled my eyes. That made the corners of his mouth twitch but since he was trying to be a vampire and since they did show any emotion he had to try to swallow the smile for later use. The babysitter was saying more but I couldn't decode it. she came to the foot of the bed and turned to leave the last thing I was able to catch was "But mean while brush yor teeth and intu bud." She then turned her attention to me taking in the sight of me sitting on the floor by the end of Tony's bed and said in a very serious voice "I truuust yo wull luv him alun so he cun slup and yo wull be in bed and I wunt have to wurry." Before I could even responded she turned on her hill and walked out the door closing it in the process.

When the door was fully closed behind her I threw her a dirty look while Tony stood up and grabbed the side of his cape and pulled it over his shoulder so it was coving the whole front part of his body and said "Bed, for the undead?" then started making hissing noises.

I giggled "Count-Toncula, even the undead needs their sleep."

He reached behind him to grab the ketch-up bottle he had gotten a while ago and smeared it over his mouth and put some on the teeth. Once that was done he turned to me and pointed his finger at me "Hush mortal or you will be my next victim." He said in his best impression of Dracula. "The undead sleep during the day I only sleep at night!"

"Whatever you say," I said laughing at how cute my little brother was being, "But you will be in bed no late then 9:45, got it."

He shrugged and then turned towards the window and started saying something along the lines of "a-brovo, in-toto." It sounded horribly familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. I heard the squeak of a bat not too far away but thought nothing of it. I actually found the scene kinda funny Tony standing arms wide holding his cape up chanting something familiar while a bat squeaked outside. Tony grabbed his stuff animal monkey through it down and started to pretend to drink its blood I rolled my eyes at him and starred at his door. All of the sudden a shadow flew past over the door. Both me and Tony say it so we both looked at the window. His curtains moved a little but I just assumed that it was a breeze coming from outside. Tony slowly walked over to the window picking up the ketch-up bottle to use for self defense if something popped out at him. When he got closer to the window and saw that there was nothing there he reached over to put the bottle on the desk but he missed the first time but got it the second time.

I heard something go over me and when I looked up I saw something fly into the fire place. Tony saw it too and just stayed by the window. I couldn't tell what flew into the fire place but it was making a lot of weird noises, I looked harder and caught a glimpse of a bats wing. All of the sudden there was a flash of blue-white that left a spot on the middle of my eye. I looked away and blinked a few times to get rid of it and when I turned back I saw a…head? I didn't get it all I could see was a floating head the rest of its body-if it had a body-was hidden in the shadows. I took a closer look at the head it was definitely a boy only a year or two older then Tony, he had bloody red eyes and crazy hair. There was something off with his nose it didn't look right. I didn't realize that Tony had started walking towards me until I heard his feet hurry to the side of the bed.

The boy hit the back of his head which made his nose look like normal. Tony got a little braver and started walking forward; I didn't want Tony getting any closer then where I was so I stood up and grabbed his wrist. The boy started to talk "What…clan…are…you from…brother?" he said breathily, he definitely had a accent but I couldn't figure out what it was. _Honestly am I invisible to everyone?_ "Have…the…lights gone?"

Tony opened up his mouth wide and his ketch-up coated fake paper teeth feel out of his mouth "ha….uh…who are you?" Tony asked his voice shaking.

A moment passed of just starring at each other then the boy took a deep breath and his bottom lip came up showing two very long very sharp pointed front teeth. Me and Tony took in a shaky breath and my grip on his wrist tightened. I knew we were both think the same thing the boy in Tony's fireplace was a blood sucking monster-a _vampire_. "You are not a brother." The boy or vampire said with venom.

"Well I'm not a sister." Tony said._ Really Tony of all times to be a smart ass you pick right no, when our lives could be in serious danger?_

The vampire barred his fangs again and hissed loudly in his throat "You're _HUMAN_. You're full of _BLOOD!_" The vampire seemed excited by this discovery.

"Gonna keep it that way, dude." Tony said as I pulled him towards the door. We ran the few steps that it took to get to his door but by the time we even made three steps the vampire was hanging on the door like spider man.

Tony made a weird sound as I dragged him over to the desk but when I turned around I saw the vampire loose grip on the door and he slide down it. It was actually really comical I could put the sound effect of a bomb in a cartoon dropping but not exploding if I really thought about it but it wasn't the place and time. The vampire just groaned and breathed heavily from where he lay flat out on the floor in front of the only exit we had unless we wanted to jump off of Tony's balcony. The vampire said in a low voice "I'm too weak."

I slowly stood and walked towards the vampire, even though he was a vampire he was still a boy and me having a little brother I felt sympathy for him. As I walked up I could hear Tony whispering behind me "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid."

I rolled my eyes but found his words comforting "Do," I cleared my throat since that only came out in a whisper mainly to calm my nerves and steady my voice "Do you need help?" _Did I seriously just ask a vampire if he needed help? The same vampire that just tried to kill me and Tony nearly seconds ago, am I going crazy?_

The vampire slowly turned his head and looked at my straight in the eyes Tony-who was now standing beside me-knelt down next to the boy. He quickly wiped his sleeve across his mouth to get rid of the remaining ketch-up still on it.

"What twisted kind of mortals are you?" he asked us looking between Tony and me with his Blood red eyes.

"I know you," Tony said as if it was a normal thing to know a vampire that just flew in your window and tried killing you then ending up on the floor in front of your door with you asking for help, yes that is an everyday typa thing. "I saw you in my dream!"

"Me too." I said under my breath bending down a little to get a closer look at his faces.

The boy's eyes were half closed "Must have been a nightmare."

"It was." I flicked Tony's ear and when he looked up at me I gave him a dirty look. He threw it right back at me rubbing his ear.

The boy's fangs weren't sticking out as much as earlier but they were still visible when he talked. His chest was rising fast and his breath was coming quick and short "I must leave."

"But you can't even walk." I said surprise myself with the gentleness in my voice.

Tony grabbed the boys wrist and helped him up as best he could "Who needs to walk" the boy said getting to his feet and ripping his wrist out of Tony's grasp, pushing me back in the process. When the boy was half way to the window he said "When I can fly." He climbed out the window and jumped up on the concrete balcony. He jumped off the balcony and just hovered in mid-air for a moment before gravity took over and he plummeted to the ground screaming.

Me and Tony both ran over to the window he climbed out first with me hot on his heels. Tony had to look through the little cut out hole/dip in the balcony wall while I was just to see over the actual wall and look down. The boy was laying face down on the ground sprawled out like a squished spider. Me and Tony looked at each other then I turned around and climbed back through the window.

I heard Tony scrambling right after me "We can't just leave him there!" Tony said with a little bit of plea in his voice. I walked over to the door and walked to my room "DANN!" he almost yelled fallowing me into my room "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO." This time he actually did yell.

I turned around and slapped my hand over his mouth "First off, you are gonna stop yelling so the babysitter doesn't come up here snooping." I pulled my hand away from his mouth and reached for my forgotten converse sitting by my bed. "Then, I'm gonna get my shoes on." I said as I quickly pulled and laced up the black converse high tops. "Finally, we're gonna go and see if we can g help that boy." His face lit up when I said I would help.

We quietly snuck down the stairs and when we reached the corner I peered around it and saw the babysitter eating some type of chip and starring at the TV where some weird show was playing really loud. I rolled my eyes and in a minuscule part of my brain said 'I hope we get caught and she has to never come around again.' she was an idiot we could of basically been dying up stairs and she wouldn't even know.

We easily snuck by her and out the back door that was in the kitchen. I had to make sure it didn't slam since Tony didn't know what the term sneaking out meant; well he didn't actually know what it meant to be sneaky. Once we were outside I finally took a breath of air we both looked at each other as if deciding if this was the best idea. We silently came to an agreement and nodded our head before running around the corner with all the bushes and as I saw the boy sprawled out on the grass I noticed that he hadn't moved. When we got closer I slowed down but Tony just kept right on and when he got closer he went down on his knees and slide the few feet to the boy on the slick grass.

When I got closer I went on the other side and kneeled "You okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look yet." He said still laying face down motionless. _What the heck does he mean 'don't look yet' who is that aimed at anyways himself or us?_ I looked up at Tony and noticed that he looked as confused as me. All of the sudden I heard this beeping noise and noticed that a big red truck with a bunch of lights and gadgets on it was passing outside of the gates. It had a huge spotlight on the top of it that was moving around wildly and when I passed over us the boy pulled his face into his hands and slowly started sitting up muttering the word "Rookery."

He sat up on his knees and had Tony's arms around his shoulders so I pulled away and rubbed my thighs trying to get them warm. Tony Pulled back his arm as the boy sat back having his arms hold him up, the boy was breathing really hard so I put my hand back on his shoulder to see if it would help any. _ Can't believe I'm sitting right next to a vampire and not fearing for my life._

The boy pulled in a shaky breath "Do," he took a long pause to pull in a long shaky breath "Do you know," another pause for a breath "Where I can get a cow?"

"If you want a glass of milk…" Tony said. If he was closer I'd flick him in the ear.

"No, not milk, a cow, hurry." The boy said swaying a little.

Tony looked up at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking "No, Tony. That'll take at least an hour by foot."

"So, we have to help him."

"I didn't think that meant walking three miles!"

"DANNI, YOU PROMISED!" he said his face screwed up in disappointment.

I sighed and sat back on my heels, he had so much hurt in his eyes it almost made me want to cry. I sighed again and rubbed my hands over my things one more time "Go get you wagon, I'll walk three miles but I am not carrying someone three miles." He quickly got up and went running across the yard. He came back a minute later with his little red wagon in tow. He stopped the wagon basically on top of the boy while he turned to me and gave my neck a quick hug. I smiled at him "Let's get him in the wagon." He nodded.

**1:15min later**

We had arrived at the dairy farm at about 10:30. When we opened the barn there was only five cows inside. We dragged the boy over to the closest cow he instantly let go of our shoulders and walked to the front of the cow, me and Tony took a few steps back not knowing what to expect. The boy started hypnotizing the cow and then when he was satisfied he walked to the other side. The cow made a noise of discomfort at first but then went silent; with the cows silence came a horrible slurping noise. Me and Tony both made disgusted faces and tried turning away hoping it would help kill the sound.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Ton said holding his stomach.

"Well go wait outside then." I hissed through my teeth. He did as I said and tipsily walked out of the barn. I looked around and noticed that only a foot away was a bale of hay I walked backwards to it and slumped down. I had just walked for more than an hour switching between pushing and pulling a very heavy wagon without any breaks or any slowing down, I deserved this. I didn't notice the slurping noise had stopped until the boy was standing right in front of me.

I fell right off the back of the hay bell when I noticed the boys had been waving in front of my face. He gave me an apologetic look "Sorry."

I threw my hand out in front of me "Help me get up and we'll be even." He smiled and pulled me to my feet, unlike a minute ago where it took all his strength to breath he pulled me up as if I was a feather. "How'd you feel." I asked walking towards the door.

He fell in step with me as we walked out "Fine, so much bet-" he was cut off when we walked out of the barn and saw Tony in the middle of the gravel road with a huge truck with a bunch of lights shining on it threatening to run him over. I felt something grab my shoulder then I was being yelled at to shut my eyes.

After a minute I could feel something rubbery and smooth under me while a breeze blew in my face "You can open your eyes now." I recognized the voice but I couldn't exactly place a face to a voice.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes "WOW!" me and Tony said at the same time.

"Enjoying the view?" the boy next to me said placing his arms over his crossed legs. I mimicked his position but instead I placed my hands behind me and leaned back on them.

"Yeah," Tony said turning to look at the boy "and thanks dude, you saved my life, that truck was going to splatter me!"

The boy looked at Tony "You keep call in me dude? My names Rudolph." _Ah so that's his name, Rudolph. Weird?_

"Dude is slang," Tony explained, "like you call a friend."

Rudolph gave him a questioning look "Friend?" he said it as if he's never heard the word a day in his life.

"We did save each other's lives…didn't we?" Tony asked hesitantly.

There was a small pause before Rudolph spoke "Yes, we did, friends."

"My name is Tony." Rudolph nodded and then looked out at the night sky.

"Oh, yes everyone just ignore the random sister that play no part in this _at all_." I said sarcastically.

"OH." The both said at the same time.

"This is my sister Danni." Tony said gesturing to me.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three of us before Rudolph broke it by talking to me "So Danni, are we friends."

I snorted "_You_, haven't saved_ my_ life yet." I put as much emphasis in the words you and my as much as possible. Tony obviously caught my humor but Rudolph didn't seem to he actually seemed kinda hurt by my words, so I put a hand on his shoulder he turned to look at me "I was kidding, you saved my brother's life and well that means you as good as saved my life as well."

He smiled at me and nodded "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." I confirmed.

"Common let's play." Tony said excitedly.

"Yes, we play." They both started standing up and jumping on whatever we were on.

"My best friends a vampire!" Tony screamed excitedly they both started hollering and laughing.

About a minute later my curiosity got the better of me and I had to interrupt their fun and had to ask "Hey Rudolph, where are we?"

"Oh," he said jumping around with Tony still "We are on a floating thing that is about fifty feet up tied in the ground with massive ropes!"

I poked the side and had to think about it, _dad did say something about a blimp the other day._ "So Rudolph, how old are you, I mean how old were you when you were…err…changed?"

He looked at me "I was nine when I was changed, but now I am 313."

"Holy shiz, that's old!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking it just kinda popped out."

He waved his hand "No need to worry I know that it is old. How old are you?"

I sighed in relief "I'm 14 and Tony here is eight."

"14?" he asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know I look like I'm 12." I said shaking my head while pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"No," he said in his really cute accent. "I was just going to say that your one year younger then my older brother."

"Cool, do you have any other siblings?" I asked him.

"Just a little sister, she's eight then that's all my siblings." he said jumping higher.

I sat there forever looking at the big mansion in front of us while the boys continued jumping happily. I felt my eyelids start to get heavy when I noticed that my watch said it was five minutes to eleven.

"I think we should get home?" I said.

"What?" Tony objected.

"What," I said back at him sarcastically "It's almost eleven and you were suppose to be in bed two hours ago."

Tony sighed and flopped down on his butt "How do we get down from here?" his voice was a little breathy from all the jumping.

"Well fly." Rudolph said looking out at the open sky getting his footing on the slick surface. Me and Tony both gave each other weird looks that said _'do you know how to fly'_

"But we can't fly." Tony told Rudolph.

He looked at the both of us then kneeled down in-between the two of us "I got you up here didn't I." he said it more like a fact then a question.

"I guess so." I said looking out at the sky.

"Then stay calm, friends." Rudolph smiled and I couldn't help but smile he was just so damn cute when he did. I looked at Tony and noticed he was staring uneasily into space, I reached over and put my hand on his knee he looked at me and smiled, we nodded in silent agreement. We looked over at Rudolph "Alright," he said standing up "let's fly." He reached out both of his hands towards us. Tony took his hand willingly but when I reached out I literally felt my stomach get knotted and twisted up. He looked over at me and gave a small smile "As long as I'm holding onto you, you're fine." I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand slowly. His cold fingers resting on the back of my hand made me shiver uncontrollably, but I managed to hide it. I looked at our locked hands and noticed compared to him I looked like the tannest person in the world. "Ready?" he asked us, we both shook our heads. He picked us off the blimp as easy as if we were tooth floss and we just hovered there for a moment before he started flying forward so we were no longer over the blimp. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream as he did a nose dive towards the ground.

"WOW!" Tony yelled once we came out of the dive. "Wow, it's great to be a vampire." I barely heard him through my screaming mind. I was pleasantly surprised that our whole bodies stayed up right not just our hands.

"Membership does have its privileges." Rudolph said. I snorted at that comment and he just looked over at me and laughed.

We flew over the McAshton mansion "Hey Tony," I yelled over to him. He looked over Rudolph's head at me with a questionable look. "That's where mom and dad's at." I said pointing.

A little while later we were flying over some river with a bunch o house right next to it when Tony for the fourth time that night screamed "YEAH!" It was getting stupidly cold being up in the air and the river water occasionally spraying up and getting me wasn't helping. I started to chatter and I could basically feel all the heat from my body disappearing out of my head.

"Vampires are different then I'd thought they'd be." Tony said.

"Fathers seen to that," Rudolph started "were family not monsters. That's why we only try to drink cows blood."

"But, I thought vampires drank human blood?" Tony said, I swear if Rudolph wasn't between us all night his ear would be extremely sore and red.

"We do, but we gotta make do with cows." Rudolph said carefully turning around a bend of trees.

"Why?" Tony asked honestly confused.

"Because we've been hunted for centuries, we always have to hide, we want to become humans not eat them for dinner." Rudolph said. It almost seemed like he was reciting something that he's heard a million times before.

We did an upwards dive when we came to a dam typa thing we road for about five more minutes in peaceful silence when the house came into view. "Hey Rudolph, can you see what color that car is?" I asked him pointing to the fast moving lights.

"Green, man and woman inside, man talking very loudly and waving his hands."

Me and Tony gasped very loudly and at the same time said "OH NO! That's our parents!"

"No offense Rudolph but can you step on it!" I asked him in a rush.

"Step on what?" Rudolph asked.

"ARRRG!" I screamed "Just get us home _NOW_!"

"Alright." He said.

Before I knew it we were landing on Tony's balcony "Hurry, go crawl in bed." I said pushing him toward the window, I scrambled in after him and fallowing me was Rudolph. I heard footsteps coming down the hall so I had no time to run to my room. I turned around to tell Rudolph to hide but he wasn't there I did a quick once over to find him but he was nowhere in sight. I frowned slightly but turned and saw a very convincing sleeping Tony in bed I quickly walked over and pulled his glasses off and put them on his night stand. I sucked in a hard breath, I had an idea but I wasn't sure it was going to work; I walked over to the door and backed up about three steps. When I saw the doorknob start to turn I stuck my hand out like I was going for it and started walking forward only to almost smack right into my mom.

She stepped back startled while dad gave me a funny look. "What are you guys doing home so early?" I said acting like I was surprised to see them home.

"Mrs. Lundna, called and said Tony was missing?" Dad said slowly.

"Missing?" I asked backing up and let them get a full view of the room and walk in. They walked in and looked down at what appeared to be a sleeping Tony.

The babysitter came in last saying some gibberish in her weird accent "I saw what I saw and I saw what I didn't see that…I didn't see."

"He has been in my room since 9:30 when he woke up from an early night mare." I said walking to the other side of Tony's bed where I had been standing just seconds ago

Mom nodded "Why didn't you hear her calling you?"

"We both fell asleep around 9:45 and I just woke up and I decided since I was awake that I wanted a big warm bed to myself for once." I said feeling proud of how well I could lie and not trip over my words.

"But I was culling louder thun a wumon guvung burth, there's new wuy yo could huv slupt through me yullin." The babysitter said trying to prove me wrong.

"Look," I said putting my hands on my cocked hips to help me put my attitude into my words. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in about a week and a half and I am a very deep sleeper, so you tell me why I didn't hear you calling? Plus, I wanna know why only Tony was missing, and not Tony _and_ Danni? Also why was it that you didn't come into my room and check to see if Tony was with me?"

Her mouth flew open to argue with me but was cut off by dad "Yeah, I was just wondering that myself." He said starring down the babysitter.

She started talk but the words were mixed together and her accent didn't help so I could decode anything she said but a few words 'lair, gurl, and Tuny'

I lost interest in the conversation and wondered the room with my eyes a little bit. I almost jumped when I caught sight of Rudolph. He was hanging in the top corner of the far wall he put his finger to his lips and I rolled my eyes and turned back to watching my parents argue with the babysitter.

My dad hushed her and started sniffing the air "what's that?" he asked my mom.

She started sniffing too "I smell it too." She turned her had.

I gulped when I looked past her head and saw Rudolph's feet slip off the wall I sniffed the air and noticed a musky/earthy smell mixed with went concrete. It was the first time I noticed the smell and I just knew that it was coming off of Rudolph "I don't smell anything I lied."

My dad walked over to Tony's windows and shut them while mom went over on the other side of the bed and kissed Tony on the forehead. Dad walked over to the babysitter and gestured her to fallow him out the door. She gave me a nasty look and while dad and mom weren't watching but she was I put my right hand up and gave her a wave with just my fingers while mouthing 'bye, bye bitch' she gave me another nasty look before fallowing my dad out of the room.

Mom looked over at the door to make sure that she was gone then came over to stand by me. She put her arms over my shoulders and then gave me a small squeeze "Honey you are cold!" she said touching my face.

"Yeah," I said "the window in my room sends cold air just flying at my face." This one actually wasn't a lie.

"Alright," she said giving my shoulders another squeeze "I want you in bed in five, got it." she said walking out of the room.

"Got it." I said as she gave one last look at Tony then closed the door.

I let out a breath that seriously felt like I had been holding forever and slumped back against the wall behind me. Tony instantly popped up and looked at me "Where did you learn to lie like that Danni?" he whisper yelled. He threw off his blankets and grabbed his glasses that were sitting on his nightstand.

I shrugged and saw Rudolph jump down from his hiding spot with a loud 'THUD' that I assumed was loud enough to bring mom running back questioning us. "So," Rudolph said standing up straight and looking between us and the door "those are your parents, they look nice."

"And tasty?" Tony said innocently untying his cape. I reached over and flicked his ear, be grabbed it and stuck his tongue out at me.

"No, nice, as in very nice." Rudolph said matter-of-factually.

"They have their moments." I said leaning my head back against the wall.

"I suppose I must take my leave." Rudolph said walking over to the now closed window. When he reached the window he turned around and looked at us "I haven't had so much fun with a boy near my own age since I really was nine. Thanks, dude." Rudolph said the last part putting his hand up in a farewell typa thing.

Rudolph turned back to the window as Tony said "You can stay if you want." He was obviously begging his only friend to stay.

Rudolph looked out the window then quickly pressed himself back into curtains trying to hide. I walked over to him and glanced out the window. There was a reason he was trying to hide, that huge truck with the hundred of lights was on the road that pasted by our house. Rudolph looked up at me then over at Tony then back to me "Maybe I should."

I gave him a quick nod and walked back over to Tony's bed, he was sitting on the end watching the window "Do vampires always sleep in coffins? Because that's going to be a problem."

"Just as long as the sun can't find me." Rudolph looked away from the window and started walking back towards us. "This," he said pulling open Tony's toy chest "would be excellent." Rudolph knelt down and looked inside.

I looked over the lid and saw that it was full to the brim with Tony's toys and junk "You'll have to take out all this junk." I said reaching in and grabbing a white wolf with fierce teeth and s sword connected to its side, I spun it in my hands a couple of times before putting it on the floor.

"Junk?" Rudolph asked, "It's a treasure chest!" he reached in and pulled out Tony's DS. It was already turned on so when Rudolph opened it he was right in the middle of playing Mario game. He pressed the buttons a few times "If have hidden in trees and have watched mortals play this game. What is it?"

Tony rolled his eyes "Nintendo, DUH." He said walking back to the top of his bed.

"Nintendoduh." Rudolph said still playing with the DS. "Can I play with this nintendoduh?"

I has to bit my tongue to fit back the laugh that was coming up. _He actually thinks that's its name!_ "Its just Nintendo. Duh is just a word that people say when someone asks them a stupid question." I said standing up and pulling out a few more things so Rudolph could sit in the trunk.

"Duh." Rudolph said putting the DS back into the container that Tony was holding out to him.

Tony walked over and shoved the container under his bed "More like, DUH!" Tony walked back picking more stuff out and shoving it under his bed.

"Duuuuh." Rudolph said almost sounding like Dracula. I smiled and grabbed the last thing and handed it to Tony.

"DUH!"

"Duh." Rudolph sighed standing up.

"I'll teach you Nintendo tomorrow." Tony said, he sounded as tired as I felt.

Rudolph glanced outside and said "I know, you must sleep now, it's late for mortals." I grabbed one of the pillows off of Tony's bed and walked over to him I shoved the pillow down into the bottom of the chest.

"I'm going to bed now" I said grabbing Tony's head by the sides of his forehead "You," I kissed the top of his head, "don't have any nightmares." I turned around and looked at Rudolph "And you," I said in the most joking voice I could manage with how tired I was "don't kill him in the middle of the night." All three of us laughed softly "Goodnight you two." I said walking out the door.

The last thing I heard before I closed it was "You're sister's really nice."

**Tada! Next task chapter four! It will be about the Tony's bloody nose, The graveyard and then a added in part by me.**

**~Proud To Be Imperfect **


End file.
